Awesomely Unexpected Events
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: "Bruder...I have a propasition for you..." Little Gilbert know he'd reget those words. What happens when Gilbert gets involed between the gang rivialry of the Axis and Allies? PrUK of course. PrUK, slight FrUK,Iggypan, Spanmano, USxJapan. T for langue.
1. The Propersition

**Okay, usually I'm not a big fan of this pairing but Say-chan (ANIMEFREAK-995) gave me an idea and I had to write it (and just cuz I dont like the pairing that much doesnt mean I'm going to half-ass it. I've seen a few stories were people have just letting ya know)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gilbert Beilshmidt sighed looking at the blonde man that was sleeping blissfully in his arms. He was in deep shit.

_How did it happen like this...? _The Prussian (never call him German...he had some issuses) thought as he played with the man's blonde locks, smiling slightly as he sighed contently. It wasn't suppose to happen. Not like this. He aways thought he was too awesome to have this happen to him. Yet it did. He slowly slipped out of bed, being careful not to disturb the other man and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs. A frown found its way on to his pale features as a single thought crossed his mind.

_West is going to kill me..._

**~Six monthes earlier~**

Gilbert swore violently at his video game in German. He had just gotten to the boss and died from accidently jumping off a cliff.. He was still muttering to himself when his younger brother entered the room.

"Bruder..." The Arayn said abit nevrously, causing Gilbert to look up at him. It was very rare to hear Ludwig nevous unless his boyfirend, an Italian named Feliciano, said something to make him so.

"What's up West?" He asked turning back to his video game. Ludwig seemed to hesitate before he replied.

"I have a propersition for you..."

Little did Gilbert know he would come to reget those words one day. He raised an eyebrow at him as he told him what it was. Ludwig was in a gang called the Axis, named because each of the members were from the countries that mad up the Axis powers in WWII. Ironically, they were in a rivilary with another gang called the Allies, named for basically the same reason besides they were all from the counties that made up the Allied powers. In fact on of Gilbert's best friends used to be in it. This wasn't the first time Ludwig tried to get him involed with the gang, he doubted it would be the last. And people thought _he_ was the deliquent. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nein West, how many times do I-"

"I'll pay you." He caught him off. "All you need to do is to get information. I swear, and I'll quit nagging you about chores."

Gilbert blinked at him.

"You're serious?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, very."

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle. He found it ironic that his bruder would usaully yell and nag at him for things like what he was asking him to do and now he was encouraging it. It was just too much.

"Alright West," Gilbert snickered. "You got a deal."

Arthur Kirkland groaned getting out of bed. He had such a hang over he was surprised he didn't end up at Francis's...again...He dragged himself downstairs and practically hissed as the light hit his eyes. There was food for him in the microwave, meaning his older brothers were already at work. Which meant he was late. Bloody Perfect. He took an advil and ate his breakfest. He grabbed the note his oldest brother had left for him and headed out the door. He could already tell this wouldn't be a good day and he wasn't even at school yet.

"Hey Iggy!" Arthur's best friend (unfortunately), Alfred F. Jones called waving his arm like an idiot. He really wished he could pretend not to know him. He really did. Dispite his growing migrane he shot a charming smile toward a few girls that walked by him as he made his way over to the rest of the Allies. The girls blushed and giggled as they hurried away. Arthur couldn't help but smirk to himself. And Francis thought _he_ was the charmer. Upon getting into range Arthur was glomped.

"Sup Iggy?" The obnoixous American teen asked. The Brit glared at his companion.

"Let go of me you git." He hissed. Not sensing the Englishman's annoyance, Alfred pouted and let go relunctantly. Alfred had always acted like Arthur's younger brother, whether the Brit wanted him too or not. Then again that was what the Allies were to eachother. Family.

_Though in some cases I suppose it tears families apart. _Arthur thought as he seen Yao glare at the Axis. Or more spefically, his younger brother Kiku. Arthur shook his head. There were just some things you couldn't control. Arthur half listened to Alfred's annoying chatter while he let his eyes wonder around the school.

_Speaking of annoying people..._

Arthur's intense forest green eyes landed on the Bad Touch Trio. Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. The three biggest players in school. The later of the three turned toward the Brit, as if he sensed someone looking at them, and a smirk plastered his pale features as he winked on of his crimson eyes at him. The blonde blinked.

_Bloody hell?_

**Okay, Gillyweed's intentions will be reveled soon, along with more PrUK! **

**Translation: **

**Bruder- Brother**

**I apologize for spelling, OOCness ect. Please reveiw! This is way differnt than whatI usually do and I really wanna know what you guys think! Ich liebe dich guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Closer

**Sorry I havent updated, school just started sooooo yea... I'm so exited because in this chappy I'm introducing two people I've been wanting to for a long time. Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gilbert Beilschmidt is not one to give up a challenge easily. Nein. He was much too awesome for that. But this one was taking alot out of him. Every pass he made at the blonde Brit, he would simply blow him off. Now he could take this once or twice but there was a limit to how many times he could. He reached that limit about a month ago. To top it off Ludwig was growing more impacteint by the day. And trust him. You do NOT want an annoyed German jouvinial delquent who knows every deep, dark sercert since you were four on your tail. You just don't. Not awesome at all.

"Franny, you seriously need to help me here man." Gilbert told the blonde Frenchman on the other line. He fell backwards on his bed. Him, Francis, and Antonio had been friends since Gilbert and Ludwig moved to the states from Berlin back when Gilbert was in fourth grade. Francis was one of the two reasons the albino never joined either of the gangs. The other was Ludwig. The two were in different gangs. Meaning he would have to choose either family or friends. To him there was no choice. He stayed nuetural along with Antonio. Eventually Francis had left the Allies to once again be with his friends. "You dated the guy, you must know something about him!"

"Need I remind you mon ami, that the short time we were 'dating' was spent in the bed room." Francis replied sighing slightly. He loved Gilbert like a brother but his schemes were alittle much. Though this one had been Ludwig's idea, he thought that he underestimated his older brother's lack of control.

"Well, you've known him forever anyway right?" He sounded almost desprate. "Please, just throw me a bone here Fran!"

Francis sighed. Though in all honesty he was pretty amused. There was only two other times Francis had seen his friend like this.

_Then again they didn't end that well for him...oh what the heck? What's the worse that could happen...?_

The blonde decided it best not to pounder that thought.

"Ludwig has been nagging you to get a job since we started highschool, oui?"

"Ja, what does that have to do with anything?"

Francis wanted to facepalm. This stuff was common knowledge for god's sake!

"Well," The blue eyed Frenchman started slowly to make sure not to confuse his dimwitted friend. "Arthur's family owns a restraunt down town. He works there after school _every day._" He made sure to put emphise on the end, hoping his friend would get what he was implying.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Go on..."

He didn't.

"You bummbling idiot do you really need me to spell it out for you, you-" Francis continued to cuss out and insult his friend in French. He honestly wondered how he was able to surrive so long in life with his IQ. By the end of his fit, he was panting. His face was red with anger and utter amazement at the Prussian's stupidty. It was quit a few moments.

"...That so wasn't awesome Franny."

Back to the French cussing.

"Iggy! Come on you promised you'd help me out today!" Scott Kirkland called fromthe bottom of the stairs. He had blood red hair, though Arthur offten to him as 'a souless ginger sent from hades to make his lif miserble'. Either way.

"Shut it you wanker! I'll get up when I'm good and ready!" Came his younger brother's respounce. "And quit calling me that git!"

"Fine," Scott said causually, lighting up a cigrette. "I'll just send Lanny up there then."

He was downstairs in a heartbeat. Scott couldn't help but chuckle, earning a glare from the younger Kirkland. Lanny was the middle child. Well...actually he was adopted...not the point...anyway he would be the first to admit he was an acholic. But to the two men's misfortune Lanny was sober. For anyone else this would be a good thing. Not Lanny. Let's just say things deffinately got interesting when the ginger was sober. Scott ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Come on Iggy, we've got work."

"Oh bloody hell don't tell me you're stalking me now!" Arthur cried when Gilbert walked in. It had been a slow day for the resturant and no one else besides Scott and Arthur was there when the albino walked in. Gilbert had been attempting to 'court' Arthur for a little more than a month now.

_He's a presistant bugger I give him that..._

Gilbert scoffed, though the cocky smirk that he always wore didn't leave his overly pale features.

"Ha! Ja, you wish the awesome me was stalking you."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, poppet. What are you here for anyway?" Arthur asked compeletly for getting it was a restruant for a moment. Gilbert gave him an amused look and took a folded, or rather cumbled up, piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

"West says either I get a job or I get out of the house. Which is totally not awesome. And an awesome little birdie told the uberly awesome me that you guys were hiring...no pun intended with the birdie comment Gilbird."

Arthur heard a small chirp and only then did the Brit notice the utterly adorable creature nestled in Gilbert's slivery hair. It was a small yellow chick that looked perfectly comfortable in his 'nest. It tilted his head looking at Arthur curiously and chirped. He decided then and there that if you didn't find the yellow bird adorable in some way you simply had no soul what-so-ever.

"What's going on here?"

Scott's voice pulled Arthur back to reality and out of the trance of cuteness the small bird had him in. He handed his older brother Gilbert's application.

"We wants to work here."

Scott looked over the wrinkly application.

_Beilschmidt...I know that from somewhere... _The twenty-four year old's face twisted in realization. _Ludwig Beilschmidt. _Scott glanced up at the slightly nevrous looking teen and towards Arthur, who's eyes were parctially pelading with him to kick him out.

_Not such a bad idea..._ Scott thought. He assumed Gilbert was Ludwig's brother, or at least closely related. More than once did his little brother come home practically beat half to death. He sighed meantally. But...

"We're pretty short handed around here so...I don't have much of a choice. Your hired."

Gilbert grinned and actually started to do alittle happy dance. Scott smirked.

"There's a catch though."

Gilbert stopped and blinked his crimson eyes at the red head.

"What kind of catch?"

Scott's smirk grew larger.

"I was hoping you would ask that."

**I think you guys will like the catch -smirks- I will offically introduce Lanny next chappy. Out of all the OCs me and Say-chan created I gotta say Scott and Lanny are my favorite! They are our OC versions of Scotland and Ireland. I'll give you guys more info about them later. I'll try to udate soon! I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect.**

**Translation:**

**Ja- yes**

**Please review! Is very open to ideas! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Lanny

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated. 'm moving and have no internet. I'm actually staying at Say-chan's for about a week and she's letting me update. Well finally for your surprise and the introduction one of my favorite OC creations of mine and Say-chan's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Actually...this isn't the first time I've cross dressed..._

Gilbert thought looking his awesome self over. It was a plain waitressing outfit with a too short skitrt with a frilly hem, and right on the left side of Gilbert's imaginary knockers, _Lanny's_ was stitched in a pretty purple thread. Gilbert puffed out his chest and grinned at his image as he continued to imagine himself as a chick. In his mind, he was almost Ukrainine. Just then he heard laughter and spun around, causing the purple panties he was being forced to wear to ride up his butt. His crimson orbs met obivously amused forest green ones.

"Having fun there poppet?" Arthur asked fully amused by the strange albino's actions. Needless to say Gilbert simply smirked in respounce.

"Ja, in fact I am. Enjoying the view liebe?" Gilbert asked doing an awesome sexy pose for the Brit. His smirk only widened when he saw a faint shade of pink dust the blonde's face. Though it was gone in a milisecound Gilbert was sure of what he saw. He was too awesome to be wong.

"I'd like it better if was someone else."

Ouch.

Gilbert simply brushed it off and went to where he had thrown his jeans and pulled out something small, pink, and sparkly. Arthur raised a large eyebrow at the slightly older teen.

"Why in God's name do you carry around a barette?"

Gilbert shrugged and put the pretty butterfly barette in his snow colored hair.

"I have a friend that likes to dress people up. It's from the last I was over there."

"...so you put it in your the pocket of your trousers...?"

Gilbert the awsome so did not blush.

"I forgot it was in my hair until Franny and Tonio started making fun of me." Gilbird flew from his spot on top of the lockers and on to his owner's head, completing the albino's look. The Prussian grinned at the small yellow creature. "What do you think Gilbird? Awesome right?"

Gilbird chirped.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

Chirp.

"I am too!"

Chirp, chirp.

"Am too. I look way better in this than he _ever _could."

Chirp.

"I do not sound like Feliks!"

The arguement between was intrupted by light chuckling, causing both albino and bird to blush.

"That's adorable." Arthur said shutting his locker and heading back into the resturant part of the building.

* * *

><p>Gilbert plopped down in an empty table and Gilbird fell into his lap just as exhausted as the albino. Poor Gilbird had to fly around Gilbert peckig customers who tried to touch the awesome Prussian's awesome ass, establishing an unspoken ( or in this case unchirped) policy of look but don't touch.<p>

"Gilbert get up you're shift isn't over yet." Scott said in all honesty ammused with his own work. Gilbert groaned and and hauled himself up to go bring stuff in the back, getting his ass slapped a couple times as he walked over; the ones who did this were in returned pecked half to death by a small, annoyed, exhausted yellow bird. When Gilbird finally caught up to the Prussian he was captured and set on the counter by the equally exhausted albino.

"Take five buddy. You've had a long, unawesome day."

Gilbird chirpped in thanks and made himself comfortable for a short nap. Gilbert smiled faintly. Arthur caught glance of this and almost blushed. It was the first time he ever saw Gilbert really smile. Not his usual cocky grin but a genuine smile.

_It does him justice..._Arthur thought cleaning an empty table. People for the most part cleared out after Gilbert headed in back. _He cerntinly brings in the customers I'll give him that. Not bad for his frist day._

"Iggy, has Lanny came in yet?" Scott asked coming in from his cigrette.

"Scott, he's sober. You would know if he came in or not." he said giving his older brother a look.

"Well doesn't usually come throught the back ro-"

The red head was cut off by a girly sheirk. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Gilbert cringed as he hit the wall. He held back back a groan as the stronger ginger nipped at his neck.<p>

"You're a pretty one ain'tcha. Almost thought you were a lass." The man murmured against the albino's neck, making him shudder. The man chuckled. "Sensitive are we? Interesting."

Gilbert was about to object but it came out as a gasp as he felt a hand slip up his skirt and grabbed his ass. The man took that oppertunity to attack the poor Prussian's mouth. This continued until the ginger was pecked violently by a very murderous yellow chick and hit with lamp, knocking him out. Gilbert clutched his chest and sunk to the floor, shaking almost violently. He looked up at the reded Scottish man and the blonde Brit, who was holding the lamp. Scott lit a cigrette.

"We heard a girly shriek. Thought Lanny here was raping a lass. I was close enough." The red head chuckled.

"I was just almost raped and you're _laughing _at me?"

Arthur sighed and helped the albino up.

"Sorry poppet, we should have warned you about him." He said gently, making Scott raise an eyebrow at him.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

Arthur sighed.

"Unfortunately...he's my other brother...Lanny."

**Okay hes a creeper but you will understand my love for him in later chapters. Hope you guys liked a cross-dressing Gilbrt as much as I liked writing it ^^. Anyway I apologize for the usual! I love you guys! Please Review!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
